One Thing
by unnecessarydeath
Summary: Just think of the song One Thing by Finger Eleven


A girl was standing in the lobby of the Miami Dade CSI. She was average height and weight. She had medium length brown hair with red and blonde highlights. She wasn't the kind of person you would see in a place like that, though. She wore baggy, nylon black pants, blue and black DC shoes, and a tight sleeveless black Ramones shirt. She had her bangs brushed in front of her eyes, obstructing her from seeing or anyone else from seeing her. She was melodically bobbing her head to the music blasting from her headphones. She was interrupted by a hand tapping her on the shoulder and a soft voice.

"Hello, there. Can I help you?"

She turned around, removing her headphones. She quickly brushed her hair away from her eyes, revealing eyes too deep and knowing to belong to a girl her age. She was facing Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

"Yeah, I'm--"

"My new.....CSI, Thibodaux DeGroff, right?"

"Well, yeah. Just call me Thibbs. It's easier."

Caine nodded. He could hear the Cajun in her voice as she spoke. She saw him still looking at her, so she quickly looked away.

"Um, so where am I working?"

"Right through there. You will be working with a few people, Eric Delko, Calleigh Duquesne, and Tim Speedle. So I guess, I'll leave you to meet your partners and see what you can do, okay?"

He smiled and walked away. She took a deep breath and walked towards the lab. She sighed as she saw no one was there, so she turned around looking for someone to help her. Calleigh saw her and headed over.

"Hi! I'm Calleigh Duquesne! You're new. I've never seen you before."

Calleigh's cheeriness scared Thibbs. She shook her head to relieve the shock.

"Yeah, I'm Thibbs. I just transferred here from Vegas' CSI."

"You're Cajun. You're from Louisiana, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Apparently, you are too. I can tell. Lemme guess.....you're from somewhere near Shreveport, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I am! How'd you know?!"

"I'm good at that kind of thing. Shreveport Cajun. Not as strong as St. Bernard Cajun. That's where I was born. So, not to change the subject in a mean way, but where is everyone?"

"Over here. We're talking about going out to eat somewhere. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure....um....you sure you and all of your friends are willing to have me eat with you? Hardly know me."

"Are you kidding?! They'll love you. Come on."

They walked towards the parking lot. They exited, and saw Speed and Delko standing there chatting. They looked up at the girls. Eric smiled at Calleigh, and she smiled back. They had been dating for a while and could barely keep their hands off of each other. She walked Thibbs over to them.

"Hey, boys! This is our new CSI. Thibbs....um....what's your first name, sweetie?"

"Um, that is my first name. Well, my nickname. Gosh, I hate this part. My last name is DeGroff.......my first Thibodeaux. Man."

Delko chuckled. Thibbs turned to him.

"Wanna start something, pretty-boy? I really don't think you do. I mean, sure you look like you're the king of the world, you know? Perfect physique, good looks and you're tall. You think you can beat up anyone, right? I doubt that. You're probably just a weak, middle aged guy who can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

Speed laughed out loud. Delko shot a deadly look at him.

"I like this girl already. Hey, my name is Tim Speedle. Just call me Speed."

"Hi, Speed. Pleasure to meet you. Process of elimination tells me, you're Eric Delko. Yeah, figured as much."

Calleigh hit a moment of realization.

"You said Thibodeaux?! That is very Cajun of your parents to name you that. I think....."

Calleigh went on and on about Louisiana tradition. Delko was the only one paying attention. He was holding her close as she rambled. Thibbs looked at Speed. He was looking at her. She smiled and he returned it. At that same moment, she felt exhausted. She never felt like that before. It was odd. She thought to herself.

_What is this? I don't get tired. I mean, always look tired, but never actually am. Why now? Wait a minute. Does this have to do with this Speed character? Why do I feel all giddy and nervous? I don't feel like that either. What the hell is this?_

"....I mean don't you think?......Thibbs?"

"Yes, of course. It really is. Um, so now what are we doing? Are we going to stand here or go out?"

"Well, we need to wait Alexx. She's going with us."

"Who?"

"Oh, Alexx Woods. She's our M.E. She should be here in a minute."

They all started for one of the Hummers when Alexx came out.

"Hey. You must be Thibbs. I'm Alexx."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Are we going to take one of those?"

She gestured to the Hummer. Speed looked confused.

"Not trying to be mean here, but what else are we going to take?"

"Follow me."

Thibbs walked around to the side of the building with her partners following. They came across a huge black Escalade. It had spinners, hydraulics, and was tricked out entirely. Delko was shocked.

"This is your car? How do you have a car this.....pimpin'?"

Speed shook his head.

"Did you just say....'pimpin'?"

Thibbs gestured to the car.

"Go on, get it. We'll go in this. It's better."

Everyone but Speed looked around the inside and outside of the car. Speed walked to Thibbs.

"Hey. I like your car. Its.....interesting for you."

"Well thank you. Um, you're....um.....really.....uhhhh...."

Speed stepped closer. They were standing so close they could feel each other's breath. He brushed the hair out of her face.

"You have really beautiful eyes. Why do you hide them?"

"I don't know.....I, um....I think....Speed, I--"

"Can we go? Or are we going to stand around and stare at the car?"

They turned to see Delko standing there looking at them. Thibbs sighed and stepped back from Speed.

"Yeah, go ahead and get in. It's unlocked."

Delko looked like a four year old jumping into the back of the car. Calleigh and Alexx laughed and then piled in after him. Thibbs looked back at Speed.

"Let's finish this later. Cool?"

"Uh, yeah. Why not."

They got in the front seat and drove off.


End file.
